Unseparable
by penelope25
Summary: What will happen if two people,The Perfect Bella Swan and the Gorgeous Edward Cullen meet again after three years? Nobody knew that she's his ex and vice versa. Will the couple who once was broken be again...UNSEPARABLE? Please read. All human!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story. Last night after doing my homework I decided to listen to the music stored in my phone. I played "Breathe" by Taylor Swift and I story popped in my mind. So basically "Breathe" is my inspiration.**

**This story is practically different from the usually Bella and Edward story and so I hope you would all like it.**

_Summary: What will happen if two people; The Perfect Bella Swan and the Gorgeous Edward Cullen meet again after three years? Nobody knew that she's his ex and vice versa. Will the couple who once was broken be again…. UNSEPARABLE? (All human…. Canon pairings)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the amazing Stephanie does.**

**But I do own this story!**

_Let's meet the characters:_

_Swann Family:_

_Bella Swan – 23 yrs. Old, producer/businesswoman/model_

_Charlie Swan – 53 yrs. Old, top and country's riches businessman/ owner of several hotels_

_Renee Swan – 50 yrs. Old, interior designer/ businesswoman_

_Cullen Family:_

_Edward Cullen – 24 yrs. Old, musician/model/Hollywood's raising actor_

_Alice Cullen – 23 yrs. Old, famous fashion designer/owner of "Alice in Wonderland" _

_Carlisle Cullen – 55 yrs. Old, top and country's outstanding celebrity doctor_

_Esme Cullen – 51 yrs. Old, interior designer/ owner of "Luxury Cullen"_

_Hale Family:_

_Rosalie Hale – 24 yrs. Old, twin of Jasper Hale/super model_

_Jasper Hale – 24 yrs. Old, twin of Rosalie Hale/musician/model_

_Stregone Hale – 56 yrs. Old, lawyer/ restaurant owner_

_Lillian Hale – 53 yrs. Old, lawyer/ manager_

_McCarty Family:_

_Emmett McCarty – 25 yrs. Old, model/ car shop owner_

_Charlotte McCarty – 50 yrs. Old, dentist/ movie producer_

_Peter McCarty – 55 yrs. Old, doctor/ owner of "McCarty Agency"_

_And now the story……._

UNSEPARABLE

By: Penelope25

Bella's POV

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

'_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

Okay why my dream does suddenly became musical….. Hmmmmm I know that song….. Oh crap!

I open my eyes and look at the clock, 5:30 a.m. Who might be calling at this time? With that thought I immediately look for my phone. Where did I leave it, come on, come on, come on. Then under a pile of paper I saw a light blinking, my phone. I run towards my desk afraid that whoever is calling might hung up. As I reach for my phone I wasn't aware of the comforter around my legs and since I'm being me I topple down just as I reach my phone. Way to go to start a day!

"Hello" I muttered. My ankle is aching and I don't know what to do.

"Well hello Bella." Angela, my personal assistant, said

"Oh, Angela sorry for the late answer." I told her as I struggle to stand.

"Hmmm let me guess you tripped onto something or you fall from your bed." She teased me

"Take your pick" I replied sarcastically.

"I fall not from the bed but because a stupid comforter wrapped its' self around my leg." I told her

She is now laughing so loud that I have to tell her to stop.

"I'm really sorry, it's just soooooo funny." She said

"Whatever, anyways what made you call at this time of the day not that I'm not use to it." I said

"Well as your loyal PA I'm here to tell you your schedule for the day." She said in a businesslike manner

"Shoot" I said as I open my laptop to write everything she will say.

"Okay, you will have a meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Uley at 7:30 this morning. Then the production marketing will have a meeting at 10:00 for the concert of Mr. Jasper Hale in Europe. After that you will have a lunch meeting with Mr. Eric Yorkie at Clinton Restaurant in 648 S Broadway. Then at 3:00 p.m. you will have a photo shoot for the cover of Vogue."

"Think you can handle it?" She ask me

"Of course, nothing I can't handle" I replied in my business tone

"Anyways, what does Mr. Eric Yorkie wants from me. Isn't he the owner of Yorkie Agency?" I ask

"Yeah he actually own that Agency. He wants you to be the producer of a concert for one of his talents." Angela said

"Oh, Okay." I replied.

"So see you in a few hours?"

"I'll be in the office early, I need to finish the plans regarding Mr. Hale's European concert." I told her

"Ah…. Same old Bella, see you later alligator." She laughs and hung up

I also laugh, that's our corny joke since high school.

Well I better get ready. Today's going to be another hectic day. I fix my bed and immediately take a shower. I nice hot bath before a long hectic day is very relaxing. After my bath I open my walk-in closet. Actually I don't mind having a simple or in my words normal closet but my best friend Alice Cullen insisted on placing a walk-in closet in my condominium. So here I am facing hundreds of clothes not knowing what to wear.

After a debating with myself for almost half an hour I decided to wear my new dress, specially made for me by my best friend Alice. I chose a short yellow one shoulder braided strap printed dress. It looks so beautiful; leave it to Alice to make something so sexy yet formal. I put on my Christian Dior shoes; it's a golden heeled shoe with intricate design. I look at the clock to see that it's already 6:45 in the morning. Hmmm I never knew fixing myself can take me that long. I pick my purse and cream coat and headed towards the parking lot. Gosh I love my car… it's a gift from Charlie and Renee last year.

I headed to our office, Swan Corporation. The guard smile at me.

"Good morning Ms. Swan." He opens the door for me

"Good morning." I replied politely.

I headed to my office which is located at the buildings highest floor. My father insisted that my office should be on top since I'm the head of the corporation. I don't care if my office is just on the ground floor because I'm afraid of heights and the thought of going inside the elevator everyday makes me shiver. I'm claustrophobic not to mention clumsy. So you see being claustrophobic and clumsy is not a good combination.

I was relieve went I reach my office. To my surprise Angela is already there. Seating in one of the chairs inside my office, grinning.

"I beat you." She said playfully

"Like, whatever." I replied giggling

"So we have exactly 25 minutes left before your meeting with the Uley starts." She informed me.

"Okay, can you get me a coffee from Starbucks? I need to finish this." I said as I open my drawer looking for the file about Mr. Hale's European concert.

"Sure. What do you want?" Angela asks, as she gathers the file need for today's meeting.

"Um… just a Frappe." I replied already absorbed in my paper works.

"Right away." And with that Angela left.

I check the clock; it's already 7:20 a.m. 10 minutes left before my meeting. Better prepare the papers before the Uley's arrive.

Then the intercom buzzes.

"Excuse Ms. Swan, the Uley's are already here." Leah my secretary said.

They're early. Ah, of course businesswoman and man never go late.

"Okay Leah, tell them to come in." I reply after making sure that my office looks neat.

The door open and a middle aged man and woman entered. I stand up and extend my arms.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Uley. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. Welcome to Swan Corporation." I said putting my best business smile and voice.

My father taught me how to be a good businesswoman like my mom.

"Good morning to you Bella, I'm Sam and this is my wife Emily." Mr. Uley said.

"Please take a seat" I said indicating to the seats in front my table.

"So before we start do you want anything, probably coffee." I ask

"Oh… a coffee would be lovely." Mrs. Uley exclaim

I smile; they are good businesswoman and man.

"Okay" I press the intercom button.

"Yes Ms. Swan." Leah answered

"Um… Leah I need you inside my office." I told her.

The door of my office open.

"What is it Ms. Swan." She ask

"Mr. and Mrs. Uley wants coffee do you think you can get them some?"

"Of course." She said

"Madam, sir what do you want." She said with a smile.

"I would like to have an Espresso Con Panna, what about you darling." Mr. Uley said then turns to Mrs. Uley.

"Iced coffee."

"Thanks Leah." I said as she went out of the office.

"So….." I said turning back to my clients.

After my meeting with the Uley's and a drinking a Frappe I believe this day would be a good day. No tripping, no falling, no tripping, no falling… I chanted on my head.

The meeting with production marketing also went well, I'm so proud with my staff. They're all talented and come up with the best ideas. It's just 10:50 but I decided to go to Clinton's Restaurant to meet Mr. Yorkie. I called Angela to inform her about my decision.

"Hey Angela." I said

"What's up?" she ask

"I'm on my way to Clinton's Restaurant for my meeting with Mr. Yorkie. Can you come; I forgot to bring one of the files it's on top of my table."

"Sure, I'll be there in no time."

I park in front of the Restaurant.

"Good afternoon madam." The guard said.

"Same to you." I said with a smile.

I went to the lobby.

"Good afternoon I would like to ask if there's a reservation for six under the name Swan." I ask

"Yes there is, over there." The girl pointed at a door.

I thank her and immediately when inside. Angela's smart enough to choose a private room especially since Mr. Yorkie mentioned that the model will join us.

I check my watch it's already 11:45. I have 15 minutes to compose myself. At exactly 11:55 a flushed Angela arrived.

"What's the commotion? " I ask her

"The girl in the lobby pointed me to the wrong room." She said angrily

I just laugh, typical Angela.

"Well looks like it's your day today." I announce

"Yeah, I like whatever Bella" she glared at me but after a few seconds she also laugh.

Our laughter was interrupted by the opening of the door.

I young man probably just few years older than me enters and a girl followed him.

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan. I'm Eric Yorkie of Yorkie Agency and this is Jessica Stanley one of our publicist." He said.

I shake hands with him and also with Jessica.

I look at them. Eric is just the guy who can manage these raising stars. Jessica on the other hand looks like a gossip queen. No doubt she got her job as a publicist.

"So I heard you want me to be the producer of a concert." I said

"Yes, I heard so much about you and I believe you'll be the best producer for this concert." Mr. Yorkie said

I blushed at that complement. "Thank you sir."

"So can you tell me who's this star and what exactly are the details of this concert?" I ask, excited.

But before Jessica could reply, I heard the door open. Since my back is facing the door I need to turn around to see who arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." I froze. That voice, the last time I heard it was three years ago.

I turn around and there he stood in front of in all his glory. The man I spend three blissful years of love.

"Ah you're here." Mr. Yorkie said.

"Ms. Swan I want you to meet..."

"Edward Cullen" I hissed. Edward Cullen/model/musician/Hollywood's raising actor/my ex-boyfriend.

Edward's POV

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Argggghhhh my stupid alarm clock! I reach for my alarm clock and press the stop button. I look at the clock, 9:30 a.m.

I must have slept the whole morning. Last night I slept late because we need to finish shooting some of the scenes in my upcoming movie. Being a model/actor/musician is one hectic job in this world. I was about to go back to my slumber when my phone ring. Call it coincidence.

"Hello" I replied rather sleepily.

"Well hello Eddie boy!" I screeching voice came out from the speakers.

"Jessica, what." I said. Jessica "Jess" Stanley is my publicist. I must admit Jessica is one of the best publicists of today's generation. Gossip Queen.

"Well I think you need to _like_ wake 'cause _like_ your commercial with Abercrombie and Fitch is _like _going to be aired in _like_ a few minutes. So can you_ like _open your television _like_ right now?" She said rather excited.

Wow, six likes in a sentence. Totally Jessica.

I begrudgingly open my television and puff… my gorgeous face appeared on the screen. I heard Jessica squeal on the other side of the phone. I sigh.

After the TV commercial I put my phone back on the desk and decided to sleep for another half hour when I heard someone screaming from my phone. What the …..?

"Edward, are you still there? Like hello I'm still here. Your Publicist J-E-S-S-I-C-A S-T-A-N-L-E-Y. "Oh shoot I forgot Jessica while watching the commercial.

I quickly grabbed the phone and made an apology.

"It's okay Edward. I actually called to tell you that the board and Mr. Yorkie approved your concert." She said

"Yes, thanks." I was so happy finally I'll have my own solo concert.

"So Mr. Yorkie thinks it's good if you come with us this lunch. We'll be meeting the producer of your concert."

"Sure, were will this meeting be." I'm too excited to go back to sleep.

"It's in Clinton's Restaurant in Broadway. I'll send Ben to wait for outside the restaurant. Some might be waiting for you there."

I sigh of course she already tipped the paparazzi that I'll be there. Publicist.

"I'll be there." With that I hung up.

10:10 a.m. wow, time flies. I decided to call Jasper; he needs my luck before he starts with his European concert tour. He's lucky to be able to have a European tour; I hope the producer Eric picked is a very good producer.

"Hello, this is Jasper Hale. Ordinary person yesterday raising musician today and tomorrow. I'm so sorry I can't answer your call. It's either I'm asleep or I'm busy preparing for my concert. Just leave your message after the buzz."

"Hey Jasper man. I would like to wish you a good luck for your concert. Well hope you'll enjoy Europe and good luck with Alice." I chuckled at that thought.

Alice Cullen is my sister and Jaspers' girlfriend. Alice is 100.00 % shopaholic; I don't know how Jasper stands her sickness. He must really love her. Since Alice also has a European tour for her lunching of her new line in Europe she decided to go with Jasper, talk about love.

"Well I think that's all. Good luck again and enjoy." I hung up my phone.

I decided not to eat breakfast and since we don't have any shooting for my movie I decided to hit the gym. The gym is actually inside my own condominium. Jessica said it's better if I go to a public gym for publicity but I told her I want my own private time even just for a few hours.

After exercising I hit the shower and prepare for my meeting this lunch. After dressing up thanks to my sister Alice who changed my wardrobe every season.

I look at my phone to see a text message from Jessica.

_Hi Edward_

_You'll have a photo shoot this afternoon at around 3 with a model for the cover of Vogue. You think you can make it. _

_See at lunch._

_-Jessica, world's best publicist._

I laugh at that… Yeah she's the world's best publicist.

I texted her telling her I'll be up with the shoot. When my phone ring.

"Hello?" I ask

"Edward, my dearest brother, how are you?" Alice my sister literally screams

"Okay, I know you love me but why so excited." I chuckled

"Hahaha… your second, Jasper's the first. Anyways I called because I want to tell you that your outfit for the photo shoot is already okay. I made sure to check it so you wouldn't look stupid."

"Thanks, Alice. So did Jasper receive my message?" I ask

"Yeah, he did. He says thank you and sorry if he can't reply his busy rehearsing right now."

"Tell him I said Your Welcome. I've got to go." I said looking at the clock, 11:30

I don't Eric or Jessica getting angry at me because I'm late.

"You're going somewhere?"

"Yes, I have a meeting with Eric and a producer." I told her.

"Producer…. Producer for what?" she sound so excited.

"Oh my tell me Edward, why do you need to meet the producer?"

"Sorry Alice, can't tell you." I chuckled, I love having secrets.

"Aw, come on Eddie if you wouldn't tell me I'm going to change your wardrobe every month." She snickered

"No way!" I yelled

"Find say goodbye to your clothes." She said, I can imagine her smiling evilly.

Evil pixie sister.

"Fine, fine… I'm going to have my first solo concert. Happy" I said smiling, even though I'm annoyed I still love my sister.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be exciting. I need to think of clothes you'll be wearing. Well I don't want you to wear something so shiny, just simple but classy. Well I know you'll going to pick me as your designer come on I'm Alice Cullen." She just rambles.

"Um… Alice calm down. You'll be my designer." I covered my ears because I very loud squeal followed.

"Oh thank you Edward. Well I've got to go, bye." With that she hangs up.

I practically run going to my Volvo it's already 12:00 and I'm late of meeting. Great start Edward, what a good impression. I arrived at the Clinton's restaurant at exactly 12:10. I saw Ben, my bodyguard, waiting at the door.

As I step out of my car…….

"Oh my it's Edward Cullen"

"Mom, it's him."

"Help me I think I'm fainting."

"He is soooo hot."

"Edward, marry me."

People were screaming and teenage girls were calling me. It's sometime annoying but I still love my fans without them I wouldn't be who I am today. I smile at the girls and I swear I saw one girl faint. Really pathetic. Paparazzi were taking my picture until Ben and the restaurant guards stop them from following inside. I followed Ben until we reach a private room.

As I open the door I saw a girl seating on the table taking down notes, probably the producers assistant. I also saw Eric and Jessica talking to another girl. I followed their gaze and I froze. I just saw the perfect girl in the universe. Even though she's not facing me I can tell how beautiful she is. He long curled mahogany hair, does beautiful curves, smooth fair skin and she suddenly laugh… I froze again. That laughter is so heavenly… wait I know that laughter.

They must have notice my presence because they stand up and the girl face me. I can't speak. Oh my God. This is just a dream. I look at the girl, I can see she recognize me the moment she saw me and I saw emotions flash in her beautiful doe eyes; pain, anger, hatred and love?

Eric introduced us to one another. But Bella finish the introduction with my name.

"Edward Cullen" she hissed at me. Ah even if she's mad, she's still cute and sexy. But I remembered the reason why she's acting like this and immediately I felt my temper raise.

"Isabella Swan" I sneered back. After doing that I felt bad. But she started it; I know how she hates the name Isabella because she prefers to be called Bella.

Speaking of which, the gorgeous woman in front of me is the world's top young businesswoman/model/ producer/my ex-girlfriend. This is going to be the longest lunch in my entire life.

**Okay so that's the first chapter and I hope you all like it. **

**Please review…. I love reading your reviews. Feel free to give comments, suggestions and even ask some questions.**

**Don't forget to review..!**

**-penelope25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update… I'm having my finals this week so I'm busy studying but classes were cancelled due to a storm. Hope you'll like this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Forget me not.

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Isabella Swan" I sneered back. After doing that I felt bad. But she started it; I know how she hates the name Isabella because she prefers to be called Bella._

_Speaking of which, the gorgeous woman in front of me is the world's top young businesswoman/model/ producer/my ex-girlfriend. This is going to be the longest lunch in my entire life._

**Edwards' POV**

Talk about coincidence the girl who's going to produce my first ever solo concert is my ex-girlfriend. Gosh, maybe she'll sabotage my concert and this will be the end of my career. After the-so-not-good introduction we ate lunch and talk about the plans for the concert.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone sneered… Ah the beautiful belle in front of me.

"I was just telling Mr. Yorkie if you'll agree to have a European tour for almost a year?" she sneered at me. Obviously she noticed my lack of attention.

Come on Edward show her you can be serious and not just some stupid actor.

"That is very nice of you Ms. Swan considering that I'm a first timer in this field." I replied with my best polite voice.

She raised her eyebrow, "Well as you can see _Mr. Cullen_ it's our responsibility to take good care of our client's social status. Pertaining that you yourself is an actor." She sneered my name. Clearly she doesn't like last name basis.

"Ah, that's the reason why I chose you Ms. Swan." Eric interrupted.

"Well thank you Eric." She smiled at him coyly.

What! Eric since when did she start calling him Eric; she's been calling him Mr. Yorkie for hours. That coy smile wants me to jump on her but of course it would be improper. Hmmmm maybe she's trying to make me jealous.

Well, let the games begin. After all I still like her just mad at what happened to our past.

"Yeah I don't know how to show you my gratefulness but maybe if you tell me what you want I can give it to you." I smile my infamous grin at her.

She looks shocked and her lips parted. Great! It works. She clearly understood the double meaning in my words, let just pray the others didn't get it.

"Um…. I'm not sure Mr. Cullen but I'll tell you when I'm ready." She smiles at me sexily.

Oh please no…… how can she do that? A second ago she looked dazzled now she looks like a goddess hypnotizing me.

"That would be great, can't wait for it." I replied hoping it affected her.

I think it did because her eyes darkened but not for a long time when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked

Then she smiles to whatever the person is telling her.

"Oh my, Jacob how are you?" what! Jacob?!? Who is this Jacob? It can't be her boyfriend but considering Bella's beauty she can get any guy she wants. I strained my ears so I can hear them.

"You're coming back? "

"Sure, I'll wait at the airport."

"On Friday…. First flight in the morning. Got it."

"Bye, miss you." She then turned off her phone.

"I'm really sorry for the interruption." She said

"No it's okay." Jessica told her.

"Well we still have half an hour till Ms. Swan needs to leave." Her assistant, Angela, said

Ah very busy I see. I need to know who this Jacob is. _Bye miss_ you hmmmm this is not good, so not good.

"Will you excuse me I need to use the comfort room?" Bella said timidly. Great this is the chance.

I waited for three minutes after she'd left then excuse myself to go the comfort room. Hope they wouldn't add two plus two equals four.

I waited outside the girls CR; luckily no one's using both CR's. When I saw the door opening…

"Edward." She squeaked when she saw me. I can see a red tint on her cheeks. Still got the charms Edward.

"Bella." I said just looking into her eyes. Being this close to her and alone after three years of not seeing each other drives me crazy. I can still smell her, freesia and strawberry.

"Um… what are you doing?" she asks averting her eyes from meeting my gaze.

"Look Bella we need to talk." I told her.

"Can we just talk another time?" she asks now looking at my eyes. I can see she's trying to compose herself.

"No, we need to talk now." I said a little bit louder.

"Okay, what do you want?" she hissed. Ooops my commanding voice made her angry.

"Who's Jacob?" I ask. Though it's not what I really want to ask.

She laughed "Jealous are you?" she sneered

"Of cou…course not!" I defended myself. Though I can feel myself blushing. I rarely blush.

"Oh yes you are. You're blushing" she said pointing at my cheeks.

The next thing I knew I was pinning her to the wall holding her wrist. I can hear her heart thumping loudly, I smirked.

"Why, still dazzled Bells?" I ask

"N...no…no…" she tried to answer.

I smirked "Well why can't you answer straight?" I ask while brushing a hair that blocks her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Nothing really just talking to you."

"Well if this is the way you talk to people, you must be put to jail." She hissed back.

"Ouch, well as what I can remember you love this position long ago." I smirked at her.

Her eyes darken. "That was three years ago. Now is different."

That made me mad. She clearly thinks it was my fault why we broke up.

"Well it was your fault." I said

She looks at me with murderous eyes. The next thing I knew I'm on the ground and her right leg is on my stomach.

Wow!

"Look at me mister; it was not my fault that we broke up okay. You screwed it. So don't blame all of this to me." With that she walks away back to the room. But I swear I heard her say those four words that made me curios "_If only you know."_

What is it that I don't know?

Well no time to ponder about it right now. I went back to the room and I saw that they were all looking at me. Weird.

"Sorry bathroom was close." I said taking my seat. I can see from my peripheral view that Bella is not looking at me.

"Well Bella told us the bathroom was full." Jessica said, raising her eyebrow. I look at the glass door and I can see my hair a bit messy. Oh my, they thing Bella and I hook-up.

"Oh, well I use the other bathroom." Hoping they would believe my lame excuse.

Jessica just looks at me with a knowing smile.

"Well I think let us call this a day." Eric announced.

"Yeah, it was really great meeting you Mr. Yorkie and Ms. Stanley." Bella said while shaking their hands. I'm clearly invisible.

"We'll call for another meeting if there are problems." Eric said.

He then left the room.

"Bella can I ask for a permit to announce it to the public about Edwards concert." Jessica ask her

"Yeah, sure. Angela kindly give Ms. Stanley the paper." Bella smile at her but it was a strained smile.

"Follow me Ms. Stanley. The papers are at my car." Angela said leaving me and Bella again.

Time to apologize Edward. I turn around to see……. _no one_. Where is she?

I heard the door close. She managed to leave without my notice.

In simple words; she's mad.

I sighed as I leave the restaurant. Ben, my body guard is waiting outside the restaurant. Luckily there were no more paparazzi or fans lingering outside.

I saw Jessica approaching my car.

"Edward photo shoot in 3." She said

"Yeah I remember."

"You know you and Bella were a lil bit cozy." She said trying to get information from me.

I groaned. "There's nothing." I replied.

"Whatever." She smile then headed to her car.

I can see the headlines in all newspaper: _Edward Cullen and producer Bella Swan, a secret love?_

**BPOV**

I just can't believe this. Edward Cullen as in freaking' Edward Cullen is the Edward that I'm going to produce a concert. Well hello how many Edwards do I know. Well there is um Prince Edward… well he can't have a concert… I think.

Well I just can't decline this project just because of Edward and also I've already signed the papers Mr. Yorkie gave me before hand.

Now I have to think of ways on how I can truly avoid Edward, after that bathroom incident especially when he asked who Jacob is I know he's up to something. And when Edward makes up his mind it never changes, just few improvements.

I really think he was jealous about Jacob by the way he sneered his name as if it was the most disgusting word to say.

My thoughts were interrupted when Angela called my attention.

"Bella, I've been calling your attention for the past 5 minutes. Is something wrong?" Angela ask worriedly

"Oh, nothing just thinking." I answered

"Well if you say so. About the photo shoot this afternoon I can't go with you." She told me sincerely sorry not to be there to assist me.

"No, it's okay. You can have your day-off if you want to." I smiled

She laughs and hugged me, "Thanks Bells." With that she when to her car and drove out of the restaurant waving from her window.

I sighed and when inside my car knowing I can't back-out from this photo shoot even though I just want to go home and rest.

The studio is not that far but I was still late for 10 minutes.

When I enter the studio about 10 people immediately assist me. Some taking my coat, bag. Others already spraying my hair.

"Well hello Bella." Maria my hairstylist and make-up artist greeted me.

"Oh, hello Maria I'm so sorry I'm late."

She laughs, "Its okay, Angela called informing us you'll be late because of a meeting. No worries"

Angela is really an Angel from Heaven.

"So I'm alone or what?" knowing that I have a partner but still hoping that he canceled the last minute.

"Um, you're going to work with someone, he's totally hot I must say." She giggled

I rolled my eyes; models are always hot well maybe not all but still.

"So he's here already?" I ask

"Yup, five minutes early." She said

Well looks like I'm not the only one who's late.

Maria told me that we're going to have a medieval and ancient theme for next month's Vogues' issue. This means I have to dress like a vampire, a princess, a duchess, and a queen everything they can come up with.

We're going to shoot first the princess theme more likely the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. I saw the crew preparing a make-shift balcony with very beautiful designs. Maria gave me my dress and I was amazed with its beauty. It looks exactly like the one I dreamed Juliet was wearing.

"The dress is made of rich burgundy cotton velvet; this full gowns sleeves and front are dressed with rich gold material. Both the sleeves and waistline are accented with a trim of hand-sewn beadwork." Maria said.

Wow!

My hair was curled and my make-up were expertly applied that I look so beautiful I can believe it's me.

Maria told me to wait for a few minutes because she'll check if everything is ready.

I was busy looking at the window admiring the scenery that I didn't notice that someone entered my dressing room.

"Always so beautiful" his velvet voice whispered in my ears causing me to shiver.

I froze. It can't be _him._

I turn around and there he is in front of me, dressing as my Romeo. I must say the perfect Romeo.

"Edward" I whispered.

**Unknown persons POV**

I was on my way back to my hometown for a vacation.

Three years have passed and my plan still works.

Three years of happiness in watching other peoples sorrow.

Three years of seeing my mortal enemy weaken.

Three years of waiting for my love to love me instead of some useless person

Three years were my hard work payed off

But those three blissful years are know over….. Well not yet over for I'm back to cast my deadly enchantment and break this two lovers hearts.

They just can't be together like that when I suffered a lot just to break them, crumple their relationship into pieces.

Time to call the gang for another reunion.

With that I send them a message with a simple picture of a white trumpet-shaped flower. I know they already understand what I mean.

No one can stop me from doing what I want.

I'll give them a month or more for them to be happy in each other's company and strike again when they back love each other. As what they say the best way to strike your pray is when he/she is so happy that when it disappear in his/her live he/she will be crazy and eventually die.

After all I'm the…….. _Fiore mortale_

Um… I can smell drama, romance and mystery in the air. Who can this unknown person be?

Well I hope you all like this chapter.

Please review because I really appreciate if you do.

-penelope25-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm back again. Really sorry for another late update. I have to attend a three day training last weekend so I didn't have a chance to write this chapter thou I already have the draft. Anyways due to the constant bothering of my friends who read my story I chose to update.**

**Hopefully there would be more reviews from this chapter than the previous chapters.**

**I'm smiling when I read all your reviews regarding who Fiore Mortale is. You'll have to wait for the next chapters to know who this person is.**

**Well let's get back to story………….**

_Previous chapter:_

_I turn around and there he is in front of me, dressing as my Romeo. I must say the perfect Romeo. _

"_Edward" I whispered._

**Bella's POV**

Who on Earth would expect that the meeting that Jessica had been saying during lunch would be the meeting I'm also attending. Talk about major coincidence.

Serendipity much?

Is fate really pulling us back to each other or what?

Who would expect that of all the models in this world may partner would be Edward? Have I done something wrong to deserve this kind of treatment? Not that I don't like Edward… okay let's get this straighten out I still like Edward maybe even love but there's this part of me who screams the word traitor every time I think of him or in this case see him.

So you see my dilemma, I want him but at the same time I don't want him.

I must have zoned out for a couple of minutes because I felt someone taping my shoulders causing me to jump because of how cold those hands were and the electric current that runs through it made me shiver.

"Um….. Bella are you okay?" Edward asks.

Wow, those were the first kind words he had said to me.

"Yeah, definitely fine" I said laughing thou it was a bit shaky.

"So you… are…… um my Romeo…… I meant you are the Romeo." I stuttered. Why in Prada's name am I stuttering?

He chuckled knowing my current situation. Great just great!

"Well yes I am your Romeo if you put it that way." He said still chuckling.

Gosh, how can I hate this man a few minutes ago then start loving him again. He is seriously one of a kind.

"Oh, hahaha not that way. Well I'm….." come on Bella what happen to your tongue? "Gosh I don't know what to say."

He chuckled again. "I never knew I still got the charms Bells."

I glared at him, how he could be so kind a minute then be a jerk the next.

"Whatever Edward, so looks like we have to pose for a few shoots and hit the market." I said trying to change the subject.

"By the looks of it, yes. You don't know how glad I am to be working with you." He said sincerely.

"Thanks"

Then silenced filled the room for both of us doesn't know what to say. He opens his mouth but nothing came out. Come on say what you want to say.

"Um… Bella" at last! "I want to ask you…."

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

'_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

Shit! My phone, very nice timing.

"Look I'm so sorry but I have to take this." I told him

"No take your time" he said waving his hands in midair.

I went to a secluded area hoping he'll not hear my conversation.

"Hello?"

**Edwards POV**

The belle in front of me went to a secluded area, it's clear she doesn't want me to hear her conversation.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

Unlucky for her I still can hear her. I started to walk away when one word caught my ears.

"Oh Jacob!" she said a little bit happy.

I growled, who is this Jacob. Better eavesdrop to know who the enemy is. Enemy, seriously Edward.

"I'm fine, a little bit tired."

"I know, I know."

"Stop being such a caring person."

"Fine honey just make sure you arrive before I m admitted at the hospital."

What! Honey! Noooooooo.

"I'm just joking, you care so much about my health."

"So what do you want us to do when you arrive?"

Break-up! My mind screams. Wait, I'm not even sure who this Jacob is. He might be his step-brother or personal servant. Hahahaha… maybe he's even just a client who bothers her. But she can't be talking to him that way if he is just a nobody in her life.

"I see well I'll prepare the reservations."

Hmmmm…. A date probably. Tsk tsk tsk. This is so not good.

"Bye, miss you."

Again with the _miss you_, she can't seriously miss him that much.

"Hey Edward" she called me.

I smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for the interruptions." She apologize

"Oh that is nothing. I know Jacob is someone very important." I snickered his name.

Bella raised her eyebrows. Ooops, jealous too much Edward?

"Why, are you jealous." She smirked

"Oh no, I'm much better than him." I just can't help but be bossy.

"Really?" she said still smirking.

In my opinion it's very sexy. Gosh Edward.

"Of course. We both know that I'm good at anything." I said smirking.

Her breath hitch and her mouth parted.

"Um…. Well maybe Jacob's better?" she said smirking but a little bit shaky.

What! Don't tell me they did what I'm dreading.

"Hahahaha….. Look at your face." She said laughing so hard, tears are streaming down her face.

What is so funny?

"I'm just joking."

I sighed. Bella will always be Bella. She laughs at small things. Without my notice she moves towards me. So, close I can feel her warmth.

"Of course you're still the best." She whispered in my ears and kissed my cheeks before leaving me.

How can she do that? I was in control of the situation why did she suddenly do that to me?

But my insides were doing a victory dance for she didn't only kiss me but she considered me much better than this Jacob guy. Looks like this Jacob dude is not a threat.

"Edward the pictorial is starting in a few minutes." Maria shouted.

I sighed, this is my world. At least I'm with Bella not some perverted models.

"I'm coming." I shouted back.

**Bella's POV**

Oh my, what have I done?

Talking to Edward after 3 years of no communication is a big step for me. But telling him those words and kissing him is so not me.

Where did I get the courage to do that?

"Bella come over here, I need to retouch your make-up." Maria said.

"Oh, right." I said

I when towards her just to see Edward coming out from the room looking dazed. I smirked, still got the charm Bells.

He saw me looking at him and small smile play at the edge of his lips.

Oooohhh this is not got, from past experience every time I kiss Edward he would do something.

"Okay let's get this started." Maria said, ushering us to our make-shift balcony.

I was asked to stand on the balcony while Edward has to do a side view for he is standing on the ladder.

"Let me see. Bella can you bend a little bit forward towards Edward."

I bend a little a bit conscious since Edward is smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Great now Edward I want you to cup Bella's face as if your about to kiss her." Maria ordered Edward.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Maria looked at me with eyebrows raise.

"I meant, why?" I said rephrasing my question.

"Well since you're doing the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet the crew have decided that you do the kissing scene." She said it as if we're just going to read stories to each other, not kiss with each other.

"Um…. When you say _kiss_, does it meant we have to kiss?" I asked timidly.

Edward chuckled and leaned towards my ears.

"Why, I thought you always enjoy our little kisses." he said as he kissed my cheeks.

"Pay back is sweet honey." Tucking a strand of my hair behind my ears.

I glared at him but he just smile at me.

"Oh no, darling when I said kissing scene all you have to do is lean nearer to each other as if your kissing." Maria said clarifying the situation.

"Great." I smiled at Edward who pouted when he heard that we wouldn't be kissing.

The pictorial was great. I enjoyed dressing up especially the part where I have to be a vampire slayer and Edwards the vampire. He look so hot in the dress his wearing.

By the time our pictorial ended it's already 6:00 pm and everybody is exhaust.

As I was going to the parking lot someone pulled my wrist.

"What!" I said, shocked by the sudden contact.

"Oh sorry if I pulled you a little bit hard." Edward apologize

"No, I over reacted. " I said

"Um…. I just want to ask you if it's alright that we can be friends since will be working with each other." He said sincerely.

"Of course, I love to be fried with you." _More than friends would be much better_. Wait where did that come from.

"Great, so care for a dinner" he ask

"Sorry but I can't I have a lots of work to do but you can call me to check if my schedule is okay." I added the last part to tell him that the idea is very okay with me.

"That's great. "He smiled at me

After exchanging phone numbers with bade each other good bye.

I was nearing my condominium when my phone rang.

I open it to see a text message from no other than Edward Cullen.

Oh, why do I suddenly feel like a high school student receiving a gift from her crush?

_To Bella_

_From Edward_

_Sweet dreams buttercup ___

_Enjoy dreaming about me ;) _

The nerve him…. Well he might be right that I'll be dreaming about him tonight.

_To Edward_

_From Bella_

_Dream on Romeo_

_You might be the one dreaming about me; after all you can't resist me._

_Xoxoxo_

Okay that was flirty but I just can't help it, especially the xoxoxo part.

_To Bella_

_From Edward_

_Yeah you might be right. Who can't resist someone so beautiful like you?_

_Well, see you tonight, in dreamland. Hahahaha._

_Good night beautiful._

I smile; Edward will always be Edward after flirting he'll be back to his kind side.

I texted him saying good night and see him in a few days.

**Edwards POV**

Two days after the pictorial is the day that Jacob will arrive.

Don't ask how I knew, I just happen to hear Bella mentioned it in one of her conversation with Jacob.

I can still hear her voice saying the words, _"On Friday…. First flight in the morning. Got it."_

So here I am early in the morning at the airport waiting for my enemy to arrive.

I know I'm being pathetic, probably a stalker but after seeing Bella again I immediately know that I still love her.

The first flight in the morning is from Italy. Looks like this Jacob guy is a rich young lad who travels the world.

I'm sure he is not famous for I would have recognized his name the moment Bella mentioned it.

"Flight 0513 from Italy has arrived. "A voice from the speaker announced the arrival of my enemy, well not yet.

I left my car but made sure that I was wearing my disguise, a cap that hides my famous hair, shades to conceal my eyes and a t-shirt with matching cargo pants and tennis shoes.

I know my outfit might not be so great but I need this to hide from my fans. I walk towards the waiting area to see a very beautiful Bella.

She's wearing a pink summer dress, so short it made me drool.

She looks so happy and excited that I can't help but feel jealous with this Jacob. I was busy watching Bella that I didn't notice the passengers already exciting the arrival area. Then I saw him.

"Oh Jake your back." Bella shouted and hugged him tightly.

I can see mister jealousy already.

Wait…. Jake! As in Jake Black. No this can't be. Jake Black is one the most eligible bachelors in town including me. He owns his own company at a young age and is also a producer like Bella.

Now that I know who Jacob "Jake" Black is I felt small. I may be the most famous actor of this generation but he is freaking successful and smart. I on the other hand use my physical features to earn money. He on the other hand uses his mind.

I know Bella like smart guys and serious guys and this Jake is the kind of guy who is smart and can take relationship seriously. Not some stupid Hollywood actor who is being link to different kinds of girls every week.

"Edward?" Bella ask me.

I must have zoned out because Bella waved her hands in front of me.

"Oh, sorry." I said

"Bella who's this friend of yours" the dog said. I prefer to call him a dog.

I'm not only Bella's friend; I'm her ex-boyfriend and will be her boyfriend in no time.

"Jake, I want you to meet Edward Cullen." Bella introduced me.

"Oh sorry Cullen I didn't recognized you. Nice disguise." The nerve of the dog.

"Yeah I'm Edward Cullen the actor." I put an emphasis on the word actor.

"Edward" Bella growled beside me. I smiled at her.

"So who you waiting for man." The dog asked

"Oh I'm waiting for my parents but there plane hasn't arrive yet." I lied casually

Bella looked at me knowing that my parents are busy to be able to visit me.

"I see, anyways its nice meeting you. Bells let's go." No one calls Bella, Bells except me. Arrrrggghhhh.

"Jacob could you please wait at the car." Bella told Jacob

My mind rejoiced! Sorry dog but Bella and I have something important to talk about.

"Sure, I'll wait at the car." The dog left, leaving me and Bella.

Bella took a step towards me and to my surprise she put her hands on my cheeks.

"I don't believe you." She whispered.

"About what?" I ask still distracted with her hands on my cheeks

"Seriously, you're parents coming I don't think so." She smirked

"Okay you caught me; I just want to know who this Jacob is." I confessed

She chuckled and surprisingly kissed my cheeks.

"You don't have to worry." She whispered and left me.

"By the way nice disguise." She yelled.

I chuckled, Jacob may be smart and rich but I know winning Bella back will be easy.

_*Love means never having to say you're sorry*_

**Unknown Persons POV**

I've just arrived from my vacation.

Seeing them together and happy made me so mad.

But I have to wait for the right time before striking.

I need to make the best plan in breaking them.

I'll wait when they're both blissfully in each other's arms.

The gang is back, some are still out there but in no time we'll be complete.

After making sure that no one is watching me, I texted the gang the same message but this time it's not only a white trumpet-shaped flower but standing above it is a small black pixie.

They will understand what the picture means.

No one can stop the _Fiore mortale_ from spreading its poisonous thorns.

**Well that's where chapter 3 ends and I really hope you all like it.**

**Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett will come out on the next chapters.**

**I just want to focus the first few chapters to Edward and Bella.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**-penelope25**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, it's very busy even for a junior like me. Anyway since it's Christmas I decided to give this chapter as my gift to all of. Please don't forget to review!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Bella's POV**

Its' been a week since Jake left for a business trip and I already miss him like crazy. Ok wait…. I know a lot of people think we are a couple but seriously Jake is just like my brother from another mother thing. No romantic gooey stuff, it's just we're really close and when Edward left me he was there to help me move on.

Jake at a young like me is also a businessman, looks like it runs in the family since his parents are one. So now as his loyal best friend I am here waiting in the airport for his arrival.

Two flights have already arrived and finally Jakes' flight was announced, I survey the people around me and something caught my eye… hmmm.

Bronze haired boy, chiseled Jaw, fair skin, and sooooo handsome…. Can that be Edward?

Um… what he is doing here? Probably he's stalking me… wooh Bella thinking highly of yourself? I was about to approach him when…

"Bella, darling!" someone shouted

I turn around to see my oh-so-tanned best friend. I run to him and hug him. You see this is the reason why people think we are an item, he calls me darling or sometimes honey and I would hug him in public. But between us we're strictly friends, no crossing the boundary.

"Gosh, you're still… Tan." I chuckled

"Wow, nice greeting Bells." He said as he ruffle my hair.

"So how was the trip?" I ask as his hands snake into my waist. It's normal for us.

"Same as usual, meetings, and blah blah blah." He replied

We were nearing the parking lot when I remembered something or maybe someone.

"Um… Jake wait I think I saw someone over there that I know."

So we walk towards and him and BINGO I was right all along, it's Edward and he looks like he's thinking about something.

"Edward?" I asked

He look at me realizing he has zoned out.

"Oh, sorry" he grin at me but scowled when he saw Jacob

Oh my he must thought Jake's my boyfriend.

"Bella who's this friend of yours?" Jake asked.

"Jake I want you to meet Edward Cullen." I introduce

Knowing that Jake knows my history with Edward he decided to tease him. Oh please!

"Oh sorry Cullen I didn't recognized you. Nice disguise." He grinned at him. Nice one Jake!

"Yeah I'm Edward Cullen the actor." Way to reply Eddie boy.

"Edward" I growled beside him, I don't want any fist fight that will happen here.

"So who are you waiting for man." Jake ask, thanks for asking that by the way.

I was expecting Edward to stutter for being caught in the act but I was surprise when he replied casually.

"Oh I'm waiting for my parents but their plane hasn't arrive yet." I raise my brows… really! I don't think so!

"I see, anyways it's nice meeting you. Bells let's go!" Jake said

I saw Edward clenching his fist when Jake said Bells. Ah, he's being possessive right now.

"Jacob would please wait at the car." I saw Edward smirk, ok now he's being cocky.

I step forward and put my hands on his cheeks…. Ok Bella nothing personal or this is what you want?

"I don't believe you." I whispered

"About what?" he answered. Ah someone's distracted. Well still got the charms Bells!

"Seriously, you're parents coming, I don't think so." I smirk

"Ok, you caught me.I just want to know who this Jacob is." He pouted, gosh it's sooo cute.

I laugh and did the thing I wanted to do for a long time, I kissed his cheeks.

"You don't have to worry" I whispered and turn back heading toward the parking lot. I know I left him and dazed.

"By the way nice disguise!" I yelled and I swear I heard him chuckle.

As I was walking towards my car I saw Jake texting someone but I got closer he immediately hide his phone.

"Woah, a bit secretive are we?" I joke

He chuckled nervously, "Hmmm" he replied.

"So where do we go?" I asked him.

"Why don't we go the bar you know, have fun and all."

"That's cool, I think I'll invite Rose."

"Great , there's this bar called "Midnight Sun" according to my friend just a few blocks from my condominium." Jake suggested

"Okay, I'll tell Rose."

The car stop outside Jake's condominium

"Mr. Black, we're here." Felix, my driver said

"Oh, thank you for fetching me Bells, see you later." He then kissed my cheeks and when out of the car.

"Ms. Swan were to?"

"Office"

**Edward's POV**

Yeah…go Edward it's my birthday… ah ah ah ah… yeah….. go Edward it's my birthday.

I was singing and dancing going to my best friends' apartment.

Emmett is like my-brother-from-another-mother! We've been friends since prep school and he's currently dating Rosalie Hale, Japsers' twin and also a good friend of mind.

"Hey Ems isn't it a good day!" I smiled goofily

He look at me suspiciously, "Oh my Edward I know life is difficult but you don't have to do this."

I look at him as if he's crazy. "What?"

"Look I'll accompany you to the doctor, we will schedule a rehab and then…."

"Woah, wait, what Rehab?"

"Dude you're high which means you're on drugs." He said looking at me with pity

It took me a minute to think over what he said and I laugh hysterically.

"Hahahaha…. Look at…..hahaha…..your face it's….hahahahahaha…so pricelessly…. You…hahahahha…are so dumb I'm…..hahaha….not on durgs…..hahahahahaha….I'm just high…..hahahaha..be—bebe-because I saw Bella Swan." I was clutching the chair so hard I might fall on the ground.

"You doofus, I was just worried." Emmett then smack my head with a pillow. "Oh"

"So you met Bella Swan huh." He when into the fridge and got two sodas

"Yup and she kissed me!"

He spluttered the drink he is drinking. "What the…"

"Hahaha… it was just on the cheeks but then."

"Whatever man you look like an idiot smiling goofily."

I was about to retort when his phone rung.

"Sexyback" was playing. I mouthed "seriously?"

"Hey Rosie" Emmett said

Ah… girlfriend dearest is calling.

"No, we're free tonight." I nodded

"Yup Edwards okay with it."

"Midnight Sun, sure."

"See you later dear."

"Bye, love you"

He switched his phone off.

"We're going to the bar tonight with Rosie and guess who?" he was smiling evilly

"WHO?" I asked

"Bella Swan." He answered simply

"YES!... hahaha…it's my birthday…woah woah.. go Edward yeah it's my birthday." I was doing my victory dance

"Hey, it was Rose who invited us, Bella doesn't know."

"Oh, but still she'll be there."

Suddenly Ems' phone rang.

"Yellow?"

"Bella… Bella Swan" I look at him, why is Bella calling him

"Really, that is great." He looks like he's trying so hard not to laugh.

"Thanks Bella, it's nice to hear from you. See you tonight."

I can't wait but ask him."What was that all about?"

"Your dearest Bella just invited me to go to a bar."

"But… how? Why not me?" I pouted

"Bella and I are still friends Ed and she decided to surprise me with a blind date." He smiled goofily.

"What's the catch?" I finally ask

"She arranged me with no other than my very own girlfriend, Rosalie Hale." With that he laugh

Bella Swan is really an extraordinary girl and very beautiful….

"Shopping for labels, shopping for love." Played

"Oh shoot its' Alice.

"Hey Al, what's up?"

"You going home? Great"

"Today?"

Just then the doorbell at Emmett apartment rang.

"Wait Al I just have to open the door."

"Okay!" Alice is a bit perky

I open a door , when a pixie tackled me to the ground.

"Oh Edward, I miss you brother." Alice exclaimed

"You're here?"

"Why, don't want me?" she pouted

"Nah, so where's Jasper?" I ask as I help her with her luggage

"I'm here." Jasper called

"Hey man, long time no see." I bumped his fist

"Em guess who" I yelled

"Who, what, what, when, where?" Em ask

"That is stupid." Alice said

Emmett look at Alice then at Jasper

"Woah, welcome back guys." HE hug Alice and clap Jaspers' back.

We all went inside the house.

"So who thought of this idea?" Em ask

"Do you have to ask, of course Alice." Jasper replied laughing.

"Yup its' my plan, hey by the way do you have any plans tonight?" alice ask

"Yeah, we're going to the bar with Rosalie annnnnnnnnnnnddddd BELLA SWAN." Emmett yelled

"WHAT!" Alice screamed

"When did this happen, details, I need bloody details."

"Well, remember the concert I was telling you. Bella is my producer."

We have to cover our ears when Alice scream again.

"This is so good, so you made a move on her? Knowing you."

"Yup! But she's a bit stubborn."

"That's okay. As of now at least you're both at peace."

I thought of what Alice said, she's right at least Bella and are friends… but soon we'll be romantically in love.

"Looks like someone is day dreaming." Alice said grinning like an idiot

I glared at her knowing it was obvious to her what I'm thinking about.

"So what did I miss?" Jasper who happens to just finish bringing all – I count the luggage - 15 luggage, WHAT!

"We are going to the bar tonight and by the way what's with the er 15 bags?" I replied

"Well you should have realized by now that pixies thou small needs a massive number of clothes in order to survive in this world." Jasper said laughing

He instantly receive I smack from his girlfriend.

"Ouch, that hurts Jasper." My dearest sister pouted.

"I was just joking dear." He start to lean on her

"Oy." Em shouted

"We're sorry." Alice grinned sheepishly.

I decided to leave to sleep or to get a beauty sleep- wait I'm becoming gay- guys don't go for beauty sleep, ah having Jessica as your publicist makes you a very odd person.

"Hey Eddie, make sure to get your beauty sleep for tonight's gathering." My sister yelled with that she and Jasper when to the guest room living Emmett with all the bags.

I smiled, time to get your beauty sleep Edward.

**Chapter four ends here…. Soooo sorry for the very very long wait. **

**Please review.**

**Lots of love from – penelope25**


End file.
